Yahweh Ōtsutsuki
Yahweh (ヤハウェ), known as King Bell, Ankhseram, Chakravartin, Mage of the Beginning and Mamoru is the eternal being who created and preserves all things. He is actually a God. He is also the creator the the Ōtsutsuki Clan. As the God of Empires, Yahweh Ōtsutsuki creates the very multiverse-like empires for good or evil rulers. For an example, Yahweh predicts the Konoha Republic's evolution into the Galactic Eggman Empire through the usage of words. He is also known as King of the Gods and the King of Shinobi. His full name is Yahweh Ōtsutsuki '(大筒木エホバ, Ōtsutsuki Ehoba). Appearance Yahweh resembles the male version of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He is a pale-skinned man with extremely long, sweeping white hair and his eyebrows were cut very short. Most noticeable, he grew two brown horns which stuck out from his head, his eyes manifested the Byakugan, his clothing also became a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate silver and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. Abilities *'Divine Contradiction: Yahweh is described as one of the most powerful entities ever to exist, reigning among the strongest most dangerous creatures across the universes that compose all creation, a height of power which he is shown to maintain even to this date. Yahweh is known for creating the Evil Containment Wave as a weapon for destroying all of evil within humanity by trapping it with the jar-like planets. **'Divine Retribution:' Yahweh is known to be firm and lawful, if not ruthless, figure who holds little empathy towards humanity. *'Creation:' Yahweh was able to possess infinite power of creation. Yahweh created the universe through words. **'Creations' ***' Zeno': Yahweh's first creation and one of the great kings of the 12,000,000 Universes, one of the two entities who stands above the entire multiverse, alongside his future counterpart, Future Zeno. He was known to be Yahweh's Grand Prime Minister. ***'Universal Throne': Yahweh's super and most latest creation that was made for the Emperor of the Multiverse to rule over. The only notable beings that noticed the throne's existence is Momoshiki Palpatine, Paul Eggman, Murakumo Gekko, Zeno and Goku. ***'Great Spirit':Yahweh's final creation and the strongest of all the spirits. The current Shaman King and the inheritor of the Great Spirit is Asakura Hao. The Great Spirit has the power to transfer any feelings it had to the surrounding area which it did with the Patch tribe and the remaining shaman fighters. ****'Great Dragon Spirit': The Duel Monster Spirit, who is the Creator of the Rainbow Power Stone and the leader of the Dragon Stone Guardians and was one of the servants of Rock Ōtsutsuki. ****'Reshef the Dark Being': A massive stature made of pure gold with ancient markings and massive arms. It is the Great Spirit's Offspring. ***'Holy Grail': Yahweh's Super Creation that can grant the person immortality. ***'Crescent Mikazuchi': An archangel created by Imperial Magic. ***'Soul King': The King of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. ***'Triforce': The Triforce is a sacred golden relic as it determines the Kingdom of Hyrule's destiny, such that if a person with a righteous heart claims the Triforce, Hyrule will enter into a golden age of peace and prosperity. But, if a person with a wicked heart captures the Triforce, the kingdom will inevitably fall into an age of darkness. However, it is prophesied that if one with an evil heart were to claim the Triforce, a Hero is destined to stand against him. ***'Holy Seal': A dragon-like trophy of ancient power granting the person the rule over the Multiverse. ***'Biblical Lunch Box': A magical lunch box wish granting lunch box derived from the Triforce, Wish Seed and the Great Force. When a person opens a lunch box, it will grant them a large amounts of food depending on the person's choice. ***'Midgard Generator': An ancient weapon of mass destruction and pure nobility. All six stars were the keys to sealing and unsealing the ancient weapon. ***'Great Force': A strongest artifact of the force compared to the Triforce. ***'Wish Seed': A pearl-like seed can grant a person a wish. ***'Primus': A Primodial robot that created the Transformers. Similar to the Great Spirit, the Thirteen original Primes have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy and Primus. The mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. *'Omnipotent:' Yahweh was able to possess infinite power and the people of Izumo praise his might as superior to all others. *'Omniscience:' Yahweh was able to sense Paul Robotnik's rise to power on Dens. *'Omniprescence:' He has the ability to read thoughts and feelings of a person. *'Shape Shifting:' Yahweh is able to change his physical form at will. *'Divine retribution:' Yahweh is shown to exact punishment upon previous inhabitants of their land, causing their doom. *'Shapeshifting:' Yahweh could change into virtually any form he desired, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He was able to seamlessly change his size, or stretch and expand his body.Also Yahweh can pass the powers of Yahweh passed the secrets of shape shifting to Murakumo Gekko and the Ten Master Clans for countless eons. *'Deep Slumber:' Yahweh is able to enter deep slumber by being encased into a silk and ice-like cocoon. *'Immortality:' Yahweh is ageless and immortal and is completely resistant to most forms of attack. **'Eternal Youth:' Yahweh is immune to aging, which made him able to potentially live forever he would never grow old. ***'Infinite Immortality':Yahweh possesses the variant that of his immortality could make him and his creations immune to aging, and is completely resistant to most forms of attack. *'Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu):' As Ankhseram, Yahweh wields the ability to inflict this Black Art as a curse, referred to as the Contradictory Curse (矛盾の呪い Mujun no Noroi), on anyone and does so on those who dared contort the balance between life and death, as in case of Zeref, who became a victim over 400 years ago. The curse immortalizes the victim and causes them to uncontrollably exude a black miasma that instantaneously kills all life it touches. The only way to stop this is for the victim to forget the value of life. *'Imperial Magic (帝国呪文 Teikoku Jumon):' Using his divine magic, Yahweh can create empires through words throughout the Galactic Timeline. *'Resonance:' Using his divine magic, Yahweh allows and forces the wielder to feel the emotions of everyone and everything. This is said to be so powerful as to reduce those with the ability to madness in a short time. *'Nen:' Yahweh possess the ability to manipulate his own life energy (known as aura). The term "Nen" can also be used in conversation to refer to aura. A person capable of utilizing Nen is colloquially referred to as a "Nen user", while those who cannot go by the name of "non-users". Because one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities through Nen, it is considered a dangerous power that is kept hidden from the public at large to maintain balance in society. *'Chakra:' Yahweh wields a unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra. He could perform interstellar travel and subdue people into sleeping. Yahweh can simply create massive shock-waves capable of subduing his opponents. When making physical contact with an enemy, Yahweh was able to halt their movements while being able to absorbing the malevolence to purify his creations/children and transfers it to his army to give them infinite strength. *'Devil Fruit Creation:' Yahweh possesses the ability to transform the Chakra Fruit into a Devil Fruit. Known Forms *Eight Headed Dragon *Unicorn *Giant Butterfly *Chimera Ant God Background Early Life Suzugamori, Yahweh and Yula were formed from the ancient interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Yula with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth, and poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Yahweh had breathed life in the world to uphold the law. Yula due to her strong flaming arms had caused the cultivation of the multiverse and pouring more wisdom into it and Yahweh managed to breath multiple life forms to uphold the law. Yahweh and Yula had given birth to a child together and they named it Haoru. Raimei Ōtsutsuki was formed from the waters of the Oceans of Ewwmee, the water-covered planet and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was formed from the pressure of the honey derived from the space honey bee by the will of Haoru. Yahweh had breathed the Aurum Race to let them construct the cube like planet dubbed the Nexus in the center of the central star system. After the creation of the Multiverse, Suzugamori, Yahweh and Yula created the Triforce, the Holy Seal, the Biblical Lunch Box, Midgard Generator, the Great Force and the Wish Seed before falling into deep sleep. Ninshu Era As Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori fallen asleep peacefully, the dreams of Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori had secretly created Crescent Mikazuchi and the Soul King. Great Grand Civil War During and after the Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Yahweh and Yula played the major role of creating the their great grandchildren and so many creatures from every multiverse before returning to deep slumber again. Family *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki- Older Brother *Yula- Lover *Haoru- Son *Zatch Bell- Creation *Zeno Bell- Creation *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Granddaughter *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandson *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Indra Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Great Great Grandson *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandson *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Granddaughter *Jesus Ōtsutsuki- Great Grandson *Yuki Heiwajima- Great Grandson *Jesus of Nazereth- Great Grandson (Deceased) *Knights of the Triforce- Creations *Shiki- Half-Creations *Ten Master Clans- Great Great Grandchildren *ELS- Original Creations *Hylians- Creations *Dragons- Creations *Animals- Creations *Giants- Creations *Ligers- Creations *Titans- Creations *Humans- Creations *The Sad Ones- Creations *Meaches- Creations *Ice Cream Monsters- Creations *Tailed Beasts- Creations *Mamodo- Creations *Mermaids- Creations *Dinosaurs- Creations *Pokemon- Creations *Replicas- Creations *Uchiha- Creations *Valaraukar- Creations *Snack Snatcher- Creations *Huskus- Creations *Cangus- Creations *Stingers- Creations *Triceratons- Creations *Cybertronians- Creations *Kyochimaru- Servant *Seraphimaru- Servant *Ophanimaru- Servant *Sigla- Origin Gallery Mega Man ZX Shippuden Entity (2019) Sprites.png New Mega Man ZX Shippuden Character (2019) Sprites.png New Tailed Beast (2019) Sprites.png Yahweh Ōtsutsuki JUS Sprite Sheet.png Quotes *(Asakura Hao's Verse): "My name strikes fear into the hearts of many, my reign is fierce through the burning fire and my power is indestructible. You will kneel to the Heavenly Spirit." *(Kyoji Gekko's Verse): "Come, let us sing for joy to the Creator; let us shout aloud to the Star of our salvation. Let us come before him with thanksgiving and extol him with justice, music and song. *(Paul Gekko's Verse): "I am the one whose hearts are many! I am the most feared as the most supreme force! I am the one True King! You will bow down to the Will of the Heavens!" *(Velvet Kushinada's Verse): "I who sleeps in my chambers and one day I will be awakened when my children are being threatened by sin. I the one True King will bring total destruction!" *(Introducing himself to his creations): "I am the one who is with many hearts and souls. My servants have guided Paul Gekko to defeat the great evil empire that fell from the stars. Detectives and Evil Masterminds clashed once and its happening across my domain." *(Yahweh Ōtsutsuki): "I gave life to the purest of creatures and allowed them to obey every command I made, letting them rejoice in my domain and also in their sacred sanctuary. My children have been born from the first generation and to the very last. My rule over the holy kingdom is a perfect paradise for my great grandchildren". **(Yahweh Ōtsutsuki to Moses): "I am that I am. I'm the God of you ancestors Abraham, Issac and Jacob. I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt and have heard their cry. So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery and bring to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey. And so unto pharaoh I shall send you. I shall teach you what to say." Trivia *Yahweh is the name of the national god of the Iron Age kingdoms of Israel (Samaria) and Judah. *Yahweh shares the similarities with the character with the same name. However, there are some differences: **Both were the creators of the cosmos and the true god of all the world. **Yahweh has been worshiped only in these three kingdoms while Yahweh has been worshiped in quintillion kingdoms. **Yahweh was the only god in existence while Yahweh and Yula were the only two gods in existence creating the Ōtsutsuki species as their family. *The Main Theme of Yahweh is Wrath of the Gods. *The Second Theme of Yahweh is wrath of kaiju. Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Entities